These studies utilize C13-Leucine infusions along with muscle biopsies to evaluate isotope enrichment in muscle protein, serum ketoisocaproatic acid and exhaled carbon dioxide. To assess the rate of muscle protein breakdown, urinary 3-methylhistidine will be measured.